User talk:Yue Nagareboshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yue Nagareboshi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Damesukekun (Talk) 01:35, May 24, 2011 wiki news posting Use third person perspective when writing news, please. ;) Also, thanks for the helping hand around. O Herman 00:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ticket Report Hello, I'm here to make a report about the problem I'm having now... My UTAUloid genderbend's, Shinji Hamano 's page is now up to this wiki, and I was not informed about it. I never give permission to anyone to make his wiki page. The link to his original concept art is here . His traits and behaviour is different from the original information I wrote in the description of his concept art. This person, Shinjo Koene also edited my other UTAU pages such as Nao Yoshiko and Shiho Koene , but I have edited it back to normal. I hope admins will take action for this problem. Thank you in advance. Namiey 06:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : I will take actions toward this issue now. Yue Nagareboshi 06:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yue Nagareboshi Oops! When I edited the UTAUloids page to remove Kuyou Yazumahashi from the VIPPERLOIDS section, I ended up screwing up the layout a lil bit. Mind helping me fix it? 18:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Thanks UTAU wiki virus? This is Zelfie from UTAforum. You had asked me to tell you everything about what happened, so here I am. Basically, I was on Ryan Moriyama's wiki page, and clicked the link to his homepage. Typically, I would have skipped the ad, but before the skip button loaded, I was redirected to the malware page I posted screenshots of. So I clicked ok to the message and hit the back button to go back to the wiki page. When I clicked the UTAdroids homepage link again, an Ameritrade ad showed up and I was able to get through just fine. I'm pretty sure it's not the UTAdroids tumblr, because it happened before I could click skip. That's really all I know, aside from the URL I was redirected to is in the screenshot. However, I'm not sure whether to post the link in case someone accidentally clicks it. Since I didn't allow the file to download and test it, I don't know if it was actually malware, but I suspect it was because that is a typical tactic for Trojans. : Thanks for the report. I personally checked Ryan's page. When I clicked on the commented link, as guest (in which the window that tell you you are leavin the wiki appear) and also as an admin. On both I was not redirected to the page you shown on your screenshots. : I revised the source edit on his page and I found nothing wrong on the script either. I will try to talk with the owner of the wiki so he can give us a message about recent attacks too the server. Thanks for the info. ::I checked it out. Nothing out of the ordinary. Also fixed Ryan's layout in the process. O Herman 20:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) REPORT Hi. We Italian users have some troubles with Alex Shine and Sophia utane's creator. We already know he was blacklistened but he keep to not understand what he's doing. Please ban his IP, we can't stand it anymore. Thanks 18:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Italian UTAU Community : thanks for the report.... already taking actions into this problem. Yue Nagareboshi 18:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ABOUT MYSELF... I'm not giupinoequinox ve'll swear on my parents. I'm just a friend who won't make bullshit I swear that I'm not giupinoequinox. :) the word guaranteed :) AleaXI977 19.36 7 febbrary 2012 : Yet you made the SAME OFFENSES as him, as well as insulting other users. That earned you your own merits with the offenses of: *Helping a persona non-gratae on the wiki *Posting other people art-work for your UTAULOID (Sweet Ann in this case) *Being unrespectful to other users Yue Nagareboshi 18:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : Confirmed that you are Giupinoequinox with real evidence. Bloquing you completly. Thanks. Hi again. This isn't a report but only a thank message. We want to thanks all you UTAU Wikia Admin for your help with the Diderot case. We Italian users were offended by Giupinoequinox's actions. Please send our apologizes to Twindrill team and UTAUpss. Thanks again for all. Italian UTAU Community 14:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : We are doing the best we can and we really appreciate your help as community. I will try to contact the offended groups by myself. Don't worry about that. Yue Nagareboshi 19:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Rules? where can I find the rules of the House AHDriLoUka 16:50 8 febbrary 2012 :Don't ask rhetorical questions, we know who you are. And you don't seem to learn. Even your own compatriots despise you. O Herman 16:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::As Herman says, we know it's you. You have a pattern that it's pretty easy to find out. Other users have told you to stop, yet you are not following anyone's advices... what I find it worst is that you sweared on the name of your parents and that was nothing but lies... that's pretty sad. Yue Nagareboshi 19:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) About Vipperloid pages Hello, I was wondering if you could copy the locked template and message from Teto's page and place it on Tei Sukone. And for Tei Sukone, the link to 'Kagami Kawaiine' needs to be changed from vocaloid.wikia to fanloid.wikia. The Vocaloid wiki is focusing on official and acknowledge information, so fanmades have a new active home wiki; which is run by me currently ^_^. The rest of the Vipperloids seem to be protected, but visitors don't know what. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Edits were done... I am thinking in adding the locked template to other VIPPERS too.. even if they are already blocked. I want to lower the vandalism rate to the minimum possible. So far I put the template on Tei Sukone (by obvious hate of some fans) and Ritsu Namine. I think I will add more but after an agreement with the fellow admins. Thanks for your suggestion Yue Nagareboshi 18:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, but do change Kagami Kawaiine link to fanloid, the page on Vocaloid is deleted. ::I think the wiki needs some maintenance. I want to help out by organizing the proposed list, this is mostly importing a template that I use on fanloid, it sets things up pretty basic. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I used the link to Kagami Kawaiine fanloid page o wo;;! *recheck* yeah I did! I know the wiki needs manteinance... at the moment I am trying to solve the vandalizing problems, as well as making quick deletes to blank/non related pages inside the wiki. Thanks for the help. Yue Nagareboshi 19:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't mean in "related characters", I meant the link in her "history" section. ::::And I'll be careful on my maintenance run. But I'm working on some templates for here, to link up helpful pages and such. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I fixed the link inside the history section. Yue Nagareboshi 01:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) UTAU Voicebank by country The category for countries is here "Category:Voicebanks by country of origin". -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for helping us with this, some of your edits are pretty informative and useful to the community! Thanks so much! :D Yue Nagareboshi 05:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ASKING FOR APOLOGIZE giupinoequinox2 18:18 18 febrary 2012 Hello. I'm giupinoequinox there is I didn't get up until this point I apologize with all my heart I apologize to the Italian community that is against me and this gives me a little trouble you know not nice stay in blacklist you give me another chance but it was not me to call you racist my account was possessed by anyone but you can protect your accounts. Thanks I hope you accept my apology deep. and then I was afraid that you took me around because I do not know English :(' I personally lost be good please be good'. forgive me if I'm happy and I not more mess. So what do you do? do you accept? : First, I like my talk page clean and organized. Do not mess other people post with yours; That's why theres a area to make a new topic. : Second. My answer is NO. You have offended MANY people by no: TwinDrill Team, UTAUPSS with mx and Kitsunojo, Nami Utaune's voicer, the UTAU wiki team, as well as the Italian UTAU community. We already gave you a chance and you just ignored our petitions. I WONT remove you from the blacklist '''since your behaviour is reprochable. The Italian community is not against you, YOU are against them with such way to act by not respecting others and isulting in many ways. FORGET IT. You and ALL your UTAULOIDS will remain in the blacklist, I wont do anything for you; '''we didn't put you, you put yourself there with your actions... and I am sure Herman won't help you either. Stop crying, this is ALL YOUR FAULT. Yue Nagareboshi 00:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) About Restricted family names Since you locked the page, could you place a notice that Users are to post on the talk page? The message is all the way at the bottom of the list. Or I can create a forum topic and direct the talk page to it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : I will leave a message on the page now Yue Nagareboshi 13:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) can i ask? can i add a news in UTAU wiki & Community News about my UTAU? maybe just that.thanks...:) i really need help. Need Help Hello...i 'm a new utau user.need much help. can i ask? what is UTAU wiki & Community News? in the main page can i add my UTAU info in there? RyuuMisakiDCrusader 17:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : the information is right at the front page, second paragraph. No so hard to find. Yue Nagareboshi 03:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you... Sorry to bother you but for some reason my UTAUloid Henri Wameku doesnt show up in the little box that pops up when you type his name in the search. I was wondering how i could fix it..? Thanks, blackrockshooter6789 : I see no problems with the search tool. Henri Wameku appears to me and redirects to the article Yue Nagareboshi 15:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) HELP TICKET Hey you posted on my Utau. I really need help. Dx It's to confusing. : Well... I would help if I knew who are you. Next time you come in, use the signature button that is on the second row of the Editing section, so I know who is typing. Ok? Yue Nagareboshi 14:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I feel like an idiot but... Can you please delete Henri Wameku's page? Like not his new name page but the ones that actually say Henri Wameku and Henrī Wameku. Because they are kina useless now. I'm so sorry for all this trouble I know you have more important things to do but Im new here. I think if you type in henri Wameku in the search it will bring you to MUKASHIN Gēshou's page and then theres a thing under it tht says redirected from. Can you delete the page it is redirected from? Thanks so so so much!!!!! Thanks a million times. Blackrockshooter6789 01:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Pages deleted. Yue Nagareboshi 14:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) HELP! Pleaseee ;.;! HI! I'm Myla, from Chile~~ n.n Firts Thanks for write to me =) and... I really need help... (and I post this in this page of wiki ( http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:UTAUloids#Help_Please.3F ) I want be official my Utaloid Cyberloid VI, I have the downloable voicebank, videos, a oficial page... etc XD! but I don't know how make a wiki page u.u (I fell like a idiot!! T.T!!! but I'm new in Wikia....) ¿Help please? All the information about she is here http://mvduta.blogspot.com/ You only "click" where say "Cyberloid VI Data" =D!!! If you have some question please ask me to my deviantart http://mylarha.deviantart.com (I have pictures from my 2 utaloids here, but I want only make her official X3, because Xein (the other) not sing very well n.nU) PLEEASEEE HELP MEE with this >.not to disturb... I HAVE TO SAY ONE THING I HAVE ASKED FOR ALMOST HALF A SORRY EXCUSETO THE WORLD I HAVE ASKED MANY USERS ITALIAN TWINDRIIL MI HAVEFORGIVEN YOU REPEAT THAT HAVE APPLIED FOR ALMOST HALF A WORLDSORRY NOW JUST MISS YOU SO WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT TO DO IF I DO NOTGET Redo COMBINO CASINI MORE WHY DID I HAVE ASKED ALL NOW EXCUSEME MISS YOU AND YOU MR. HERMAN. IF WE DO NOT BELIEVE YOU ENTER THEMESSAGES WITH screeen. Tell them VOICEPROVIDER OF OR IN Amai HARUKAZE. SORRY I HAVE TRANSLATED WITH GOOGLE TRADUTTOR Thief? Err, excuse me... Newcomer UTAU Meishi Fushine/ http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Meishi_Fushine 's concept art is a bit suspicious. It said that the illustrator is CrazyRabiitInLove on deviantart. But when i searched the picture via Google images, i found out the one who drew the girl on Meishi Fushine's page is mangaka Stari. I'm sorry if my message is too long... But, i want an admin to re-check the page's link. Sincerely, Kurari Sherly : I saw the picture before reading your comment, in fact, this is a plagiarized art from Pixiv and, as you said, the artist is Stari. I removed the images already. Thanks for infoming me. Yue Nagareboshi 20:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sono venuto con l'intenzione di smettere di fare guai ... dico yue Herman e ho chiesto diversepersone se non credete alla chidete voiceprovider harukaze che lei amava le immagini dei messaggi che ho inviato a twindriil e ho chiesto scusa ai creatori di Donka fiordo. GiusèUTAU Report Hello. I want to make a report on these three page Nami Utaune, Sora Anjou, and Kaiserine Shirokurone. Something not right about their page so I was wondered if it was done by their author or other people because I didn't want this to become a false report. I don't know if other page also got affected because I only remember cleary of these pages profile. Thank you for your attention. Arisa Lyeanna 04:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : I revised the so called pages, and I found vandalism on the 3 of them... all from different IPs. Changes were reverted and users were blocked. Yue Nagareboshi 05:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Restore wrong blocks Sorry if I'm posting this in the wrong place or posting it wrong because I'm not very experienced with wikia, I'm sorry. but it's concerning the wiki page of Sora Anjou. I see that you blocked from editing, but that is the original creator of Sora Anjou. I'm her good friend (creator of Raine Reizo/Raine Rena). If you want confirmation that this person is the original creator, you can talk with her on deviantART or YouTube. So I'm asking if you can unblock her? is actually a vandilizer, but she is also a good friend of ours. They are arguing about his height so they keep changing it back and forth. Sometimes gets really angry and will just delete the whole page. Creator and Voicer of UTAUloids Raine Reizo & Raine Rena 12:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) It seems that I have gotten...give my thanks to ArtemiSayuri <3 : Ok... I will remove the block of the author now, the vandalizer will have to wait until its clarified if its a "friend" or a "vandalizer".... but have in mind that if you wanna make changes on the pages, PLEASE LOG IN. I reverted to the last real log in favor of thinking all the others were actual vandalizers. If you are going to make changes on the articles, please log into your account. OK? Yue Nagareboshi 22:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: I think you should block from editing Sora Anjou's wikia page because Sora is NOT her UTAUloid and she shouldn't have control over his info. The original author should be the one determining who he is and his info. So even if they are arguing about his height, the original author should be the one who can determine it in the end since he belongs to him. Although I tried convincing to stop it, she is "holding a grudge" about it, so I think it's best if you just block her. I told the original creator of Sora Anjou to login whenever she makes changes on the wikia now. Do you still want clarification on who the original author is? Creator and Voicer of UTAUloids Raine Reizo & Raine Rena 22:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: No, I got it. The only block I removed was the author's. I will set a protection on that page so only admins and people who log in can modify it. So no more anon-edits can happen. OK?. Yue Nagareboshi 23:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright, thank you so much! ^^ Creator and Voicer of UTAUloids Raine Reizo & Raine Rena 23:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) About SELEN May you please restore the information of Selen on my UTAU's wiki page? TY (; : Checking the problems right now. Yue Nagareboshi 22:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) About Kanashima Namine haha ha kanashima namine lives on fanliod wiki you lose : First, I am sooooooo offended (/sarcasm). Second, and being serious... if you ACTUALLY read the rules and if you actually knew about the ToS of WaveSounds (Namine Ritsu team) It's forbidden to make characters related to Namine Ritsu. Same happened with all the Kasane's sisters that were on the wiki. We had to remove them by petition of TwinDrill team. : I have no problem of she living on the fanloid wiki, because she is that, an invention. Not and actual UTAULOID and Kanashima has no place on UTAU wiki. : I deleted her page with all the rights to do it. So be happy on fanloid wiki :D! Yue Nagareboshi 23:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : Help making a wiki article Hi Yue. :D I'm still confused about how to make an UTAU wikia pages/article about our UTAUs. .w. Can you give me a template or something? :D Thanks Yue-san. :D I would be even more glad to help if I knew who are you, but anyways hehe. First of all, I recommend you to read: Terms_and_Conditions, UTAU_wiki_House_Rules, and UTAU_Usage_Policy to know about the rules. Then, as template, you could use as guide Teto Kasane page and just change the information with your UTAULOID infomation. Another way is by using this tool that can be found in the Pageless UTAUloids page: Profiler You just need to fill the blank boxes on the page and when you are done filling with information, press "Generate File". Then a code will be created. Now just create a new article on the wiki (better if you do it by loggin into the wiki with an account so we can identify your changes later) and on the editor press the SOURCE tab up right and paste the data, then go back to VISUAL tab and you will find your page almost done. Name the page in western style (name-surname) and create the page. Last but not least, add the tags according with what applies to your UTAULOID. Hope this information is helpful for you anon! Yue Nagareboshi 23:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC)